


Happy Anniversary

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, High School Graduate Reader, High School Teacher Jensen, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: You decide to surprise Jensen on your anniversary, wanting to try something you’ve never tried before. Is your husband going to be up for what you planned?





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Kink no. 85 Office Sex written for @bringmesomepie56!
> 
> A/N: I hope you’re going to like this one, guys! Tell me what you think ;)

You held your coat tight around your body, greeting your old teachers you were passing on your way to Jensen’s office with curt nods. The sound of your heels clicking against the floor echoed through the corridors, making you all too aware of the reason you had gotten to your old school in the first place.

Your tenth anniversary with Jensen was on that day and you had decided that you had wanted to do something both crazy and fun, hoping to surprise Jensen with your idea.

You had met in your senior year of high school when he had stepped in for some retired math teacher that the name you couldn’t recall anymore. From the moment his gaze had fallen over you, you had been smitten, but you had known it hadn’t been a good idea to act on your feelings, so you had waited.

Becoming friends with professor Ackles had been the only option and you had taken advantage of it, keeping in touch with him even after you had graduated. And that’s when it had began; you had ran into each other in a library near your high school and friendship had turned into something else entirely as soon as Jensen had admitted his feelings to you.

Then, before you had known it, you began dating, had gotten married, and were now hitting your tenth anniversary.

The sight of the door to Jensen’s office right in front of you made you snap out of your thoughts and you twisted the doorknob without a second thought, getting inside the room. You closed it with the spare key Jensen had given you one day and took a look around, letting out a sigh.

Not much had changed from those times you had been Jensen’s student, save for a few little details that made you feel a bit more comfortable in the room whenever you would come to see your husband at work. There were a few photos framed on his desk, some of yours, some of you together, and you ran your fingers over them, an affectionate smile on your face.

Shedding your coat, you threw it onto the armchair nearby, sitting down on the chair in front of Jensen’s desk. The plush cushion was soft and you sank into it, letting yourself relax for a moment, feeling the tension slowly rise.

His last lecture of the day would end in less than a few minutes and the anticipation was already overwhelming. You hadn’t exactly talked about it with him, deciding to keep it a surprise, but now you weren’t so sure it was a good idea.

What if he wouldn’t be into that at all?

Your musings were interrupted when you heard the lock turning and you crossed your legs, feeling your short skirt ride up your legs. The door opened and you turned your head in their direction, your gaze locking with Jensen’s.

“Y/N?” his stare sweeped over your form; the tight white dress shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned was first, the cleavage showcasing your white lacy bra, then Jensen’s gaze moved down, sliding over the mini plaid skirt that barely covered anything at all.

What could you say, sometimes you were regretting not making a move on Jensen while still in high school, and that was supposed to be a way of solving the problem. Or, at least, hoping it would make up for the lost time.

When Jensen closed his door behind himself, not saying anything, you decided it was the time to put your plan into motion. “Professor, I came here to talk about my final grade.”

After a moment of silence, he sauntered closer toward you, mischief sparkling in his beautiful emerald green eyes, and you knew that was it. “Is that so? What about your grade, miss?”

You pouted theatrically, leaning toward him when he took a seat behind his desk, knowing that would make the cleavage even more visible. “I was thinking if there was any chance for me to move it up, level up my GPA.” Jensen nodded, but his gaze drifted back lower, set on your cleavage, and it was clear he didn’t fully register your statement. “Is there something I can do to fix it, professor?” you suggested, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

This time, his attention was back on you in an instant, and you could make out a smirk forming on his face. Seemed like using that title had been a good idea, too, so you mentally noted it down for future use. “I’m sure we could come up with a solution, miss.”

“That’s so good to hear.” You grinned and Jensen loosened his tie, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his dress shirt, his lustful gaze locked with yours. “Could we start now, perhaps?”

“I don’t see why we couldn’t.” Jensen admitted and you got up from the chair, walking over to him, confidence oozing through your every step.

Unceremoniously, you straddled Jensen’s lap, throwing your head back to get your hair out of the way. His hands went around your waist instantly, the warmth from his body seeping through the thin fabric. “What now, professor?” you leaned forward, feeling his minty breath fan over your face.

“Now you do exactly as I say and I’ll make sure your grade goes up when the time comes,” Jensen said, his fingers trailing over your back. “Sounds good, miss?”

“Sounds perfect.” The word barely made it out of your mouth and Jensen collided his lips with yours, pulling you closer, to the point you couldn’t tell where his body began and your ended.

The chair creaked when he spun you both to the side, his hands drifting underneath your skirt, squeezing your ass. Jensen picked you up and set on his desk before you had the chance to say a word, settling himself in between your legs, spreading them wide with his hands.

He broke away and looked at you, licking his lips. “Take off your shirt, miss.”

You scrambled to comply, popping the buttons open one by one, feeling his hungry gaze set on you as you tried your best to focus on the task. You didn’t know how it was possible that it seemed even hotter in the room when you wriggled out of the sleeves and tossed the shirt aside, but Jensen always had that effect on you, apparently.

When he laid his fingers on your knee, slowly skimming them over your skin, you braced your hands on the wooden desk, letting the tension build slowly. The desire simmered under your skin, turning from a barely-there flame to a full blown fire, and everything in you was itching for Jensen to get where you wanted him to, but you ignored it.

Or, rather, you would try to ignore it for as long as it was possible.

He didn’t hurry, rather teased, sliding his hand under the skirt and resting it right above your panties, not moving it for a moment. Involuntarily, you began closing your legs together, eager for some friction, but Jensen shook his head in disapproval. “Keep them wide open for me, alright?”

You nodded, not trusting your voice when he tugged at your panties, and you lifted your ass to help him, worrying your bottom lip with your teeth. He started starting removing them agonizingly slow, white lace scratching your legs on the way down, and they were tossed to the side, too.

Jensen lifted up your legs then, setting them on his shoulders as he leaned forward, lifting up the edge of your skirt afterward. Without a warning, he buried his head in between your thighs, his tongue moving to flick against your clit, the sensation having you grip the edges of the desk tight.

He seemed to forget all about teasing, relentless in mapping every inch of your sensitive skin, sucking, licking and nibbling, without giving you a single moment to catch your breath. Jensen didn’t stay in one place for too long, searching for new spots to make you squirm, but he always came back to those places that had your pussy clenching and the wetness leaking out of you, clearly intent on taking you apart.

Not that you minded.

His fingers joined the fun not soon after, one slipping inside you without any trouble, and the second one following soon after, the combination making your breath hitch at the back of your throat. It was overwhelming; the touch of his tongue and the slip and slide of his fingers perfectly synchronized, his pace picking up with every moan spilling out of your mouth.

It wasn’t long before you were gone, falling over the edge with no way of returning, your heart thudding so fast it was the only sound you could hear. Your release was prolonged as Jensen didn’t slow down for a moment, letting the tension build again before it had the chance to fade away.

He was relentless, holding you tight against his mouth as you felt the release closing in on you again, your thighs starting to tremble with the intensity of pleasure coursing through you. The whole world seemed to stop existing when he was devouring you like a man starving, knowing your body better than you did.

Crooking his fingers just right, Jensen found that spot that had you seeing stars and you came again, this time with a loud scream that echoed off the walls of the office. He dove from under your skirt in a flash, silencing any noises that would try to spill from your lips with a kiss that made your mind go hazy with the first sweep of his tongue against yours.

Your legs were wobbly when Jensen got up, taking you with him, but his hold on your body was strong, just like always, so you didn’t care. There was no space left between the two of you as you kept kissing, and you would be lying if you said you wanted that to change, even though the emptiness after he had removed his fingers was begging to be filled again.

When you had to take a breath, you pulled away, and the next thing you knew you were being spun around by Jensen so that you were facing the desk. “Bend over and be quiet,” he instructed and you did exactly as he told, knowing it wouldn’t be easy to keep the sounds at bay, but hell if you weren’t going to try.

Your hands moved to the waistband of your skirt and you made a move to tug it down, but Jensen laid his hands over yours, stopping you.

“Leave it on. Heels, too,” he said and you gave him a nod, feeling the sound of his pants getting unbuckled, followed by the zipper getting unzipped.

You were impatient, eager to get him inside you, so you wiggled your ass a bit, hoping that would urge Jensen on. Instead, it landed you a light slap on your ass and you couldn’t stop yourself from squirming, feeling your pussy throbbing, having nothing to clench on.

You stayed still, then, exhaling loudly when Jensen hiked up your skirt, his hands roaming over your body as his cock smeared precome over the back of your thigh. You pressed your body against the desk, the wood cold against your skin as you waited. He lined himself up and you stopped yourself from impaling your pussy on his length, even though that need almost clouded your mind.

When Jensen pushed inside you, stretching you out on every inch of his cock, the world reduced to you and him, the feeling of finally having him inside you better than anything else in the world. You clawed at the desk desperately, looking for something to hold on to when he started thrusting in and out, his skin slapping against yours.

The air was getting knocked out of your lungs with how deep inside you could feel him, his fingers digging tight into your hips for leverage as he fucked into you over and over again. It was all too much, the way he filled you up, the warmth of his body covering yours, the way your clit got rubbed with the edge of the desk as his length grazed your walls, pushing you closer to falling apart, with no chance to back out.

Jensen’s desperation was clear in his every move and you kept holding off, even though you knew you were right at the edge; you wanted him to lose it first. A few more thrusts and your wish came true when you felt his cock throbbing inside you, shooting rope after rope of come, filling you up in the most wonderful of ways.

You followed suit right after, the white light exploding behind your eyes as the pleasure rolled through you in steady waves, taking away your ability to think clear. You were on the edge of reality and dream, vaguely registering that he pulled out of you, getting gently turned around the next moment.

A wide grin on Jensen’s face was all you could see and you huffed out a laugh, entwining your fingers together, even though your hands were a bit shaky. “Happy Anniversary,” you said, clearing your throat when you realized how breathy your voice was.

“Happy Anniversary, babe,” he replied cheerfully and a smile made the corners of your lips go up, the warm and fuzzy feeling in your chest taking over.

He kissed you again, this time slow and sweet, and you got lost in him, knowing that, as long as you would stay together, every day of your life, not only your anniversaries, would end up as a happy one.


End file.
